


Trains, am I right?

by boysboys123



Category: Invader Zim, enter the florpus - Fandom, professor Membrane - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Other, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Sad, Smut, Spanish Words, emotional issues, touch deprivations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysboys123/pseuds/boysboys123
Summary: “I’m late!” The professors says to himself for the fifth time that morning opting to take a train to the labs due to his vehicle being busted thanks to Zim Tinkering with it. Barely making it onto an empty track, the train pulls up, then there is a woman on the track, well a woman in danger.Most of my fan fictions will be based on touch starved or lack of past physical affection as I know it best.





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Membrane did not expect to be taking a train this time in the morning due to fact he has a perfectly working vehicle, well more or less had one.  
He had woken up to find Zim, His son’s alien boyfriend had decided to make upgrades to the vehicle but had not finished. Frustrated but efficiently he left, skipping his Tea and Toast! to catch the train to Membrane labs. 

He had silently thanked good exercise and balanced diet regime to allow him the cardio and energy to make it to the station in time. 

He had just made it five minutes before the train had arrived. It was musty, cold and dreary in the underground station, making a note to work on more viable transportation in the future. He had been musing over notes in his head when he suddenly noticed a woman, on the tracks!

He wanted to call out but didn’t want to startle her as to make any rash decisions, despite not knowing her motives. Suicide?, did she fall onto the tracks?, he questions in his head and hopes it’s the optimistic answer. He lightly jogs over and looks down at the lady on her knees shoving things hurriedly in a colourful straw purse. He jumps onto the tracks, making calculations of the arrival of the train. 

“Hello!, would you like some assistance Miss?” He asked already picking things up and placing them into your bag. “ Sure, Thanks, I’d appreciate it” you murmured out just loud enough for him to hear. 

Just as you finished putting everything back into your purse, you turn to see a blinding light and horn. 

In an instant you were swiftly picked up like an empty can of sofa and yeeted over the ledge, back onto the terminal station.


	2. A guy who hates Santa and Likes Making toast

After boarding the train and plopping down on a clean looking seat, you motion for the tall man to sit next to you. 

“So what brings you to this part of the city?” You ask never having seen him before. “I was just taking the train to work because my vehicle is not running properly” he says tiredly. 

“I understand that feeling, vehicles are tiring to have in the first place, I wish they would run on magic or Reindeer like Santa’s sleigh” you say cheerfully. “Santa is an inefficient man and I will prove it” he says ruefully. Shaking it off you offer your hand.

“ Oh Im y/n, what can I call the guy who yeeted me like a pickle so I wouldn’t become relish” you asked with humour on your tone.  
He sticks a gloved hand out and you take his hands and shake it. Ignoring the. Tingles of warmth he left when he let go. “ My name is Hernando Membrane but you can call me Membrane, I’m kind of military that way, makes it more endearing to hear” he said laughing.

Never had you heard a laugh as beautiful as his but you then knew you could spend all your days pulling it out of him.


	3. Hahaha

After the train stops off a couple more times, sitting in comfortable silence. You get ready to get off at your up and coming stop. He also seems ready to depart, you chalk it up to happy coincidence. 

“Oh here, my number if you ever wish to discuss science or have tea” he says smiling through his lab coat. 

You take it, putting it into your bag for safe keeping. “I’d like that, a lot” you say tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. 

He blushes a moment then utters a quick goodbye running off, obviously late for something.  
You shake your head and laugh internally.

Nervous but not so much as before. You flip the Chrome card over with the Initals ML, a high tech, biological, physiological and engineering facility for only the smartest and brightest.

You managed to land a job as a personal assistant to a higher up engineer.  
You get health benefits plus bonus pay. It was almost too good to be true.

You arrive at a sleek silver chrome and glass building surrounded by black spiked gates. You walk up to the security booth handing your I.D.

You let in after a brief amount of security screenings. You follow the directions given by the security guard, down a winding, twisting halls, passing many door until you approach a large chrome door. You push it open, only to find an empty lab but a very familiar voice behind you, “ You must be my new secretary” replied an overtired voice.


	4. Chapter 4

You turn around only to be greeted by Membrane! Professor Membrane you correct yourself. He was absently walking around flipping through a clip board. 

Looking up you meet his glass covered stare, you stare back in shock. 

“Y/n”! He replies obviously as surprised as you are. “This is ironic isn’t it” you say nervously.

“It certainly is, I had no idea you were the one who had passed inspection for my personal secretary” he said chuckling.

You shuffle your feet and look around anxiously. He seems to read your body language. “Don’t worry this won’t affect your job, it’s very simple and I’ll explain everything in a step by step process” he says cheerfully. “To be honest I’m glad it’s you and not some weird drone without any fears of my position” he says relieved. 

You relax and sit in seat pulled out for you as he seats himself across from you. He shrugs off his lab coat to reveal a tight form fitting grey t-shirt showing off his surprisingly muscular form for a scientist. Robotic arms revealed as his gloves were put with his coat. He lifted his giggle over his head. Clearly seeing Honey coloured almost yellow eyes strikingly predatory, they didn’t match his gentle smile. You almost choked at his appearance not being ready for your heart to beat so hard. 

“I like to be comfortable around my employees because it shows trust” he states unaware of the affect he has on you.

You swallow the saliva in your throat. “ I was just entranced by your eyes, I spaced out” you say deciding to be honest. He chokes himself and looks to the side flustered. “Ah yes, my father was a scientist and he wanted his children to be genetically perfect, whether disease to development to appearance, though I don’t think I’m perfect in the slightest he made all of his children with intensely coloured eyes to see better in the dark” he says trailing off. You work up some non professional courage, clearing your throat you look him straight in the eyes “ I think your pretty close to perfect if not more so” you say blushing, hoping you weren’t being too forward.

He turns even redder then leans in to tuck that loose strand of hair that kept falling into your face. His metal fingers surprisingly soft and warm. You lean into his hand,   
he gently runs his thumb down your cheek trailing to your lips, pressing slightly until “BEEP,BEEPBEEP” And two pieces of toast land on the table square in the middle of you two. He retracts his hand away hesitantly. You trace where his fingers touched.

“In the first place I never needed an assistant because I am pretty self sufficient myself but with pressures from colleagues I took one to have some reprieve from them but your job is to give me social connection so I’m not stuck in the lab alone all the time plus to hand me the occasional tool and take calls” he says easily enough. Your basically getting paid to hang out with a scientific hunk. You had no issues at all. 

He smiles at you “should we talk about what happened before the toast” you say hopeful.


	5. Blush

You start Taking a deep breath in when suddenly a phone rings on a metal island next to you. You pick it up shrugging at him. 

“Hello, Membrane Labs, how may I take your call?” You ask pitting on your most professional customer service voice. After a few beats and some numbers written down bid the person a good day.

“You did great and I didn’t even have to teach you about the calls either, your a very smart lady” he says impressed at your improv.

You blush at the compliment but try to ignore the heat in your cheeks. “I actually am very caught up in most of my work but if you’d like I’ll show you your work quarters” he says standing up and gesturing an arm. You grab it blushing even harder then before. 

He walks through his large laboratory to two metal doors with two keypads. He places a keycard in your hand, “this is your keycard to get into your room” he says factually. 

You swipe it and the door opens, it’s a simple chrome wall room about the size of a small bedroom but enough room to move in, next to a simple white bed is a futuristic bathroom, chrome stylings and granite counter. Cozy you think.

“You can customize the room to your liking of course, if you have any medical or personal preferences, the room can be renovated” he says accompanied by shy laughter.

You sit on your bed bouncing a second to feel it’s comfort, he laughs a little but looks like he remembers something suddenly when the feeling of the mattress sinking to suck you in so you grab his hand to stabilize yourself pulling him onto the bed with you. 

The bed stabilizes you look beside you to see your still clinging onto him for dear life. You let go reluctantly. He turns his head to look at you, “ I was going to mention the bed adjusts to the weight, bone structure and physical attributes for maximum comfort to allow efficient sleep” he says quietly. 

Well he’s not wrong it’s very comfortable more so then anything you’ve ever slept on, your suddenly feeling tired from the panic of the day. Without realizing it you start to nod off pulling him next to you as a habit you do with your pillows, he stutters but you shush him and he quiets down. 

Warm and surrounded by the smell of sterilization and a very faint cologne, you slept better then you had in a very long time but Membrane couldn’t help but just watch you be at peace.


	6. Death

He woke up happily but it didn’t last long when you seems paler then before.

Shaking you lightly but no response, he sees no movement of your chest. He jumps up and panics. 

Lifting you to the operating table in his lab desperately trying to get your heart started. 

Cpr wasn’t working, shit! He got the defibrillator out and charged it up, clear! WHUMP, went your body but nothing.

He ran diagnostics, you died peacefully in your sleep. 

He felt empty. Running his fingers down your face, drinks a can of Coca Cola and dies of too much Soda and sadness. The End 

Jk xD Fake chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokes, thsi isn’t a real chapter I was just being a silly goose 🤣


	7. Real Chapter 6 xD

He couldn’t sleep not with another person being so close. When was the last time he actually slept next to someone without it being his child or it being forced via coma healing.

He reaches out, very gently touching your face. Your warmth, your rosy cheeks, dark eyelashes fluttering due to some REM stage happening. 

He couldn’t understand why he was so drawn to you. You were beautiful but he has seen many genetically blessed women in his lifetime, you were smart but that wasn’t it, he was surrounded by smart people usually anyways. 

He felt this pull, this aching in his very core, his heart pulling with a warmth. He wants to kiss every part of your skin, make you laugh. He doesn’t though, he’s not sure if he’s just infatuated or maybe from lack of physicality in the past. 

He does allow you to snuggle up closer as he too drifts off peacefully unaware you were watching him through your eyes. Blushing hard having woke up slightly but drifting off knocking it off as a dream.


	8. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carìña = Sweetheart/Dear
> 
> Te Amo = I love you/Love you

You awoke to the smell of sterilized silicone, pine and cologne. You dig your face deeper into the solid mass, until you realize the mass of is the Professor. 

You try to scoot away but find yourself locked in his arms. Very strong arms, sadly not helping your plight of keeping it in your pants.

He moans something foreign sleepily. You try to ignore the shivers down your spine that, his baritone voice sends.

“Carìña, te amo” he murmurs, so he sleep talks cool to know. 

As much as you want to enjoy the warmth, you should wake him up. 

You shake him lightly against his chest, he groans, he’s in deep sleep, damn. 

You try to wiggle out of his arms but end up grinding against him, he grinds back hard. 

You want to rip your hair out because it’s so good but professionally so wrong. Plus he’s sleeping, how will I wake him you wonder.

“Membrane!” He startled awake, crushing you against him but relents. He blushes when he notices your position, letting you go.

He stands up abruptly, “ I’m terribly sorry about that, I was going leave but-“ you cut him off with a finger against his lips. 

“It’s alright but to be honest I’m a little horny right now” you say bluntly. He stammers, turning red. “ Its your fault too, grinding against me in your sleep” you say blushing.

He stammers, stuttering, “I apologize I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable” he says feeling incredibly guilty. 

“You made me uncomfortable but in a good way” you say letting your lust control your thoughts.

He blushes hard, not knowing what to do. 

“Can you help me not be so uncomfortable” you say hoping for a little nsfw. “I’m not saying sex, just some grinding, if your comfortable” you say hopefully.

He takes on a predatory stare, “ I don’t mind, Carìña”


	9. Wake up again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short, I was thinking if I should continue this or not

You jolt awake, In Membranes Arms, strong arms. Why are all your dreams so real, so kinky. You really needed a relationship.

Membrane slowly opens his eyes. His tinted goggles not on his face. Panicking for a second when a hand grabbed his, “Hey” you say giggling. “Hello” he says chuckling. 

Tea?” You both say at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

You both drink tea, brewed by the Nutty hunky Professor. “How was your sleep?” You ask shuddering at your dream. “It was complicated, weird dreams” he murmurs. So you weren't the only one with random dreams, good.

“I wish my dream was real” you say out loud thinking. “What did you dream about?” He asks inquisitively. Shit, did you say that out loud.

“Hahahaha, you don’t want to know” you say trying to brush it off. “I’m sure it can’t be that bad, I’m always interested in the science of dreams!” He says reassuredly. 

“It’s stupid, it’s not even possible and it’s embarrassing” you blush out. 

“I’m all ears, I’ve heard it all” he says putting his hand on yours.

“I. Hadadreamthatwealmostsortagotsteamyverysexydream” You blurt our fast.

His hand was still on yours, he was trying to piece your sentence together. 

His face turned red at the final draft that came out of his brain. 

“I wouldn’t be embarrassed, um well I- it’s perfectly natural to have those dreams plus it’s very healthy! I’m very flattered” he says squeezing your hand. You squeeze back, smiling at him with a full set of teeth shown off.


	11. Anger

Getting back into work, was fairly easy but the air was energized with a palpable tension. “Could you pass me the green vial on your right?” He asks you while tinkering with a plant. You pass it to him and he pours it into the soil, saturating it with the green substance. You tried to lean in to get a good look but he shoved you back protectively. “ I apologize for the push but breathing in the pollen from this plant is unknown and very unstable so I’m creating an antidote to test on the lab rats later, so please don’t get too close” he said hands on your shoulders. You nod, glad to feel the heat radiating off him comforting along with the smell of cologne. You go back to what you were doing, cleaning, what not. 

Later you, the professor and unstable plant head to the biological lab where The plant can be cultivated for future purposes. “Whoooooa Professor when’d you get the beautiful new fauna” a lab technician stated checking the clipboard for plant inventory. “Oh! Well it came in today after the expedition team came back only slightly traumatized” he stated happily. “Y/n, will you watch the plant for me While I run for samples, Darrel here is humorous company” Membrane said putting the plant on the island next to you. “No Worries, take your time” you said happily. With that he smiled under his collar and jogged off. You stood akwardly in Darrel’s présence not knowing what to say. He slid closer, leaning on the island closest to you. “ You know I was asking about you earlier when I meant beautiful Fauna” he said flirtatiously. You felt slightly uncomfortable but tried to laugh it off, hoping he’s just being humorous. “I know this is cliche and albeit sudden but I gotta know what a girl like you did to be his personal assistant, you must’ve done something, maybe something you could do for me that I could in return do for you” he sleezed forward. You backed up sudden to get out of his zone. Disgusted, not knowing what to say, turned around only to get shoved against the counter and bent over, spilling up pollen into your face and hair. Panicking, you go to scream, when a clinking of a belt puts you into fight or flight mode. You wiggle , shake, clawing. You feel dizzy, the pollen started affecting you. 

Just when you fear the worst, you hear the familiar crinkle of leather against skin. Turning without the weight on you, Membrane, goggles on his forehead, eyes burning bright, hoisted Darrel high up, with ease. With a flick of his wrist snapping the mans neck like a twig. Without looking at you, the professor states almost regrettably, “ I didn’t kill him, I just paralyzed him, he’ll be used for our paralyzed test trials for medications”. You nodded, feeling glad you didn’t witness a murder but an unethical use of power. You felt hot, sweaty, moist, clingy. You stalked up to the professor, grappling his lab coat,?feeling his firm figure underneath. “Are you alright, he didn’t hurt your head?” You he petting you gently. You leaned into his hand, “No, I think I breathed the pollen in when I was shoved by him” you said drooling. You felt coherent, you knew what you wanted, you leaked onto him and pulled him into a soulful kiss.


	12. Author

Archive had my work reloaded so I’m sorry for sparse updates!


End file.
